Encore
Profile Quote: "Bringin' down the heavy rain!" Encore, like his brother, likes to go loud. Whether thats blasting out classic Progressive rock or modulating his engine note into a boneshaking roar, hes happiest making noise especially when hes competing with Fanfare about who can go loudest. Until he can get his big gun back online, unfortunately, Fanfare's going to win every time. After all, you can blast Twisted Sister much louder than you can blast The Who. Thankfully(?) however, he can always turn to Motorhead or Iron Maiden when he needs to prove a point - at least until he gets all the guns of his AC130U Spooky II alt-chassis' guns back online... Skills: Logistics, Energon Distillation, and Fire Support History Back on Cybertron, Encore was, like his “brother” Fanfare, a Suicide Jockey, providing fire support for the cargo hauler while he ran the dangerous runs, and a limited amount of cargo capacity. Where Fanfare was an ill-tempered shouty type, gradually growing frustrated by the lack of combat, Encore always found something to do with himself, something that usually got him in trouble. Manufacturing Energon Moonshine ("A Shine for Every Occasion") was one of his ways of keeping himself entertained, and blowing things up was another. Sometimes, they were kind of the same thing, which was always fun. When Optimus and his crew had departed, Encore got down to some serious brewing, distilling and mixing up his latest batch of Moonshine – something he’d promised would be able to clean a shuttle’s exhaust tubes as an added benefit. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for those who like intoxicating energon, he went too far- while stirring the mixture and adding a few secret spices (“Just a little bit of battery acid for flavour...”), he let the liquid build up too many gaseous fumes. When said highly volatile fumes reached the heat source, the results were predictable, if rather surprising for Encore, damaging his body quite seriously. Perhaps luckily for him, this was at about the time of the energon crisis and, about two Earth years before Fanfare, Encore was put into stasis. He’s now been taken out of the freezer and brought back to something resembling functional status. Upon sight of Fanfare’s C130F form, he decided he should look similar to his ‘brother’ and searched the archives. Finding an image of the AC130U, he settled upon it and brought it to a modernised form – though he’s kept the weapons pretty much as-is. He also discovered classic rock at the same time, developing a love for Progressive rock, 12-bar, and NWOBHM (New Wave of British Heavy Metal). He lists his favourite bands as The Who, Status Quo, Iron Maiden and Motorhead. Unfortunately for Encore, however, there weren’t enough parts to enable him to function, fly, AND have all the weapons systems, so for now he’s had to settle for the 40mm Bofors cannon and an energon-powered basic minigun. As time passes, he plans to upgrade himself and gradually bring his chassis to full potential! = Notes Some facts about Encore: *Encore has an odd psychological quirk. Being an AC130U Spooky II gunship, he turns left a lot. This has become so ingrained in his habits that, even on the ground, he will rotate almost completely on the spot instead of turning right. He doesn't notice that he does this. *If reminded, he will consciously make the effort to turn right... until he forgets. *In his alt form and shadow, he could be mistaken for his brother Fanfare if you can't see the gun barrels. *Encore is left handed. Fanfare is right handed. *Encore is a fan of progressive rock and Elton John. Fanfare once called him ‘Elton Bomb’ as a joke, and this amused Encore so much that he had it painted as nose art on his alternate form. *He sounds cockney. *DO NOT leave small insignificant-value shiny things, or items that could be used to construct an energon still, unattended in Encore's presence. It will be 'appropriated' - however, he won't steal anything important. If he steals something that turns out to be important, it will be returned immediately. *Encore gets shot at by Seekers quite a lot. So despite his armour, he usually spends a lot of time in the repair bay. *Encore is the brother of Fanfare *Encore is almost the exact opposite of his brother, personality-wise. *Encore is extremely protective of his brother. *Encore likes the kind of bar-fight where everyone understands the goal isn't to kill the others but instead to have as much fun as possible until someone else knocks your sparks out. *Encore is normally quite jovial. However, when it's time to get serious and actually do his duty, he's much more serious - taking on a more 'soldierly' attitude. *He has no idea what the Sergeants' stripes on the front of his head mean. He saw them in a picture of a Vietnam soldier with a very similar facial structure and a liking of cigars, and thought they looked cool. Logs 2031 I like it SPOOKY! - There is a fifth dimension on Junkion, beyond that which is known to man or Autobot. It is an area which we call The Twilight Zone. Bikini Atoll Scouting - Encore is out on a solo patrol, bumbling around the Pacific playing his music, when he stumbles apon a group of Seekers, doing pretty much the same thing. He shows why you don't use an AC130U to attack other planes. Black Shadow - Encore and the Autobots investigate the Anomaly... violence ensues. The Pretenders are rescued, and Encore shows the world an entirely new meaning for armed combat... Stop cutting yourself! Encore wanders down to the Brig to visit the Pretenders. Pincher is experimenting on samples of his own arm, testing the chemical. Crosshairs... remembers some bad memories. Somewhere along the line, distillation occurs! Face Pool! Encore goes to Mac's and invents the game of Face Pool. Then he discovers WHY you don't play it with a Pretender, and settles for a good old-school bar brawl instead - which he wins. Engage smug mode. Smug mode engaged. "Hahaha! I beat a Pretender in a bar fight." Disengage smug mode. Players AB_Encore Category:Autobot Category:OC